It's a Storm Hawks Thing
by Bleakshow
Summary: A series of drabbles in which the Storm Hawks play poker, Finn insults the Dark Ace, Stork thinks his breakfast is out to get him, and more. So read! And reviews are always cool... *hint hint* Current Drabble: Rumours
1. But, I'm a Rockstar

This moment was perfect. The cheers of the crowd, the spotlights shining in a bright light show, the stage shuddering along with the bass. But he was starting to enjoy it less and less. Was it the piercing screams, the heavier-than-before shaking, the seizure inducing bright lights, or was it the crowd's annoying chanting?

He groaned. "Make it stop…"

But it continued, the shaking getting increasingly annoying, just as the blinding red flashes and the chanting were: "Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn…"

He slowly opened his eyes to see Piper standing over him. She had stopped shaking him now that he was awake, and she looked irritated.

"Finn! There's a group of Talons coming towards us. Hurry up and get dressed! Then meet the rest of us in the hangar."

As soon as she left, the sharpshooter covered his face with a pillow, an attempt to block out the flashing red alarm light.

"But I'm a rockstar." He reasoned, to no one in particular. "I make music, not war."


	2. Annoying Finn

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap. _Finn glared at Piper. She smiled innocently, and Finn went back to his magazine.

_Tap tap tap tap. _Finn flipped the page of his magazine, calmly.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_. He sighed and tried to concentrate on the magazine.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_. "Could you, you know, stop?" Finn asked.

"Sure, sure." Piper agreed. Finn nodded his thanks and went on reading. The only sound was the sound of him flipping pages, until- _tap tap tap tap tap_. Finn coughed.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Finn exploded, storming out of the room. Piper giggled, just as Aerrow entered.

"What's with Finn?" He asked.

Piper tapped her pen against the cover of her log and shrugged.


	3. Paint My Nails

Aerrow, Finn and Piper were on the bridge, being bored. It was raining outside, and there was nothing to do on the Condor. Aerrow was staring out the window into the grey sky, Finn was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, and Piper was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Finn, not really doing anything.

Then Junko came in, covered in grease and oil who knows what else. "Hey, does anyone want to help me with the skyrides?" He asked, looking at Piper.

"Um, sorry Junko, I just painted my nails." Piper answered.

Junko looked at Finn. "What about you, Finn?"

"Uh, what she said." Finn said quickly. He hadn't really been paying attention.

Piper giggled, and Aerrow smacked himself in the forehead.


	4. You Need A Hobby

"You know, Aerrow; I've already taken down 3 squadrons today." Dark Ace said, standing up in his skyride and brandishing his sword. "I'm aiming for four."

"You know, Dark Ace," Aerrow countered, pulling out his weapons. "you need a hobby!" The redhead sent a blue bolt of energy at Dark Ace's skimmer, which just grazed the end of the wing.

"Or a lady friend" Finn added, coming up from behind and hitting the Dark Ace's skimmer with a crystal tipped arrow.


	5. Yum, Guitar

The Storm Hawks had all squeezed into Aerrow's room, where the sound of Finn's guitar was quietest.

"You know, if Finn's playing had a taste, it would be like a rotting poisonous Jullfish "Piper said.

"Smothered in Skyside Shanty's signature extra-potent quadruple-malt vinegar" Aerrow added.

"Uh, no offense guys, but I don't really like Finn's playing." Junko said.


	6. Doom Portrait

As usual, Piper and Stork were alone on the Condor while the guys were on a mission. Piper decided to take advantage of the silence to write in her log.

She didn't notice Stork until she finished her entry. He was staring at her intently, and she wondered how long he'd gone without blinking.

"Uh, Stork, are you okay?" She asked.

Stork blinked and stopped staring. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Done what?" Piper asked curiously.

Stork handed her a page. It was a portrait of her. While she was writing, he had been sketching. The drawing was so life-like, it was almost like a photograph.

"Wow…" Piper gasped. She never knew that Stork was such an amazing artist. "This is beautiful!" Examining the drawing closer, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. "And is that a-"

"Hooded figure hiding in the shadows with a dagger right behind you?" Stork finished (though it was more of an explanation for Piper) with a twitch. "Yes, I added it in."


	7. Target Practice

"Finn? What are you doing?" Aerrow said, entering the mess of Finn's room to find the blonde boy lying on his bed, holding onto his crossbow. Piper had been complaining that Finn had almost blown a hole through the wall of her lab, and he'd come to sort it out.

The sharpshooter fired two arrows at the wall from his crossbow in reply.

Aerrow looked at the wall. "Is that a picture of-"

"Ravess." Finn nodded, firing yet another arrow at it.

"You do know that you're also hitting the wall behind it." Aerrow said.

Finn nodded, loading an arrow without a crystal into his crossbow.

"And you know that on the other side of the wall is Piper's lab." The redhead continued.

"It's target practice." Finn explained, squinting at the wall.

"You can't target practice at the Condor's walls!" Aerrow exclaimed. Sometimes, Finn could be so stupid.

Finn shot the arrow and it thudded against the wall.

"That's 100 points!" Finn exclaimed.

"Nice!" Aerrow said, high-fiving his sharpshooter.


	8. If I'm Lucky

"Finn's going to go over _that_? All on your bike?" Piper shook her head. "You're going to get hurt." She told him, looking at the elaborate obstacles.

"No I won't." Finn said, cocky, as always.

"I bet you will." Piper repeated.

"I'll bet you that I won't get hurt." Finn held out his hand. "The usual?"

Piper bit her lip. She didn't want to encourage this dangerous stunt, but there was no way to talk Finn out of it, so she nodded. They shook and Finn went over to his ride.

"Even _I_ would get hurt doing that!" Aerrow whispered to Finn. "And you're betting double chores on the Condor for a month!"

"Yeah, but if I'm lucky, I'll break my arm or something." Finn whispered back. "Maybe then she'll feel sorry for me and I won't have to do them."

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Ready?"

Finn revved the engine of his bike.


	9. No Need To Yell

Piper was preparing another batch of sandcakes. She hummed her favourite song while she worked. Opening the fridge, she grabbed everything she needed. She didn't notice that the milk carton was empty until she tried adding milk and nothing came out.

"Who finished the milk and put it back in the fridge?" She asked. It could have been anyone, but there was one person that Piper knew was more likely.

"Finn!" She yelled.

She whipped around at the sound of Finn's voice. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Finn was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine.


	10. Starts With an S

"This is my squadron." Aerrow pointed at each of the new Storm Hawks. "Finn, Junko, Piper, Radarr, and uh…" The redhead snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Don't tell me!" He squinted at the Merb.

"Way to know your squadron, dude." Finn said, though he probably didn't know either.

"It starts with an S" Piper hinted, rolling her eyes.

"Seth? Sam? Scott? Sean?" Aerrow thought out loud.

"Stork." The pilot reminded him flatly.

"Sorry, Stork." The skynight smiled sheepishly. "I'll get in next time."

"Don't worry about it." Stork replied, with a twitch of his eye. "You were close."


	11. Poker Face

"He's bluffing." Finn said, looking at Stork across the table.

"How do you know?" Piper whispered.

"His eye twitches when he's lying." The blonde explained.

Piper shook her head. "His eye _always_ twitches."

Finn slapped his forehead. "I hope you're wrong."

"Because you hate when I'm right?"

"Yes, and because I think I just lost my skimmer."


	12. Theoretically

"Hey, Piper?"

The girl looked up from her log to see Finn in the doorway. "What is it?"

The blonde looked around nervously. "How much would repairs to a skimmer that is completely destroyed cost?" He said as quickly as possible, though Piper still understood.

"More than we have" Piper had a feeling that she knew where this was going. "Why?"

"Lets say, theoretically, a certain Air Skimmer III plummeted into the wastelands…" Finn began.

"Your skimmer what?" Piper got up and ran to the Hangar, pushing past Finn.

"I said theoretically…" The sharpshooter yelled, though Piper was already gone. "It's not in the wastelands" He added, though she was probably too far to hear.

"I crashed it into a tree." He muttered.

* * *

(A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while. But I moved and I had to use the old computer, which I can't stand typing on... And I can't find my notebook, so I had no place to write down my ideas. Anyways, thank you to everyone who read and reveiwed and stuff!)


	13. Junkoo

"Surfing contest!" Finn screamed, pointing at a table on the beach. Piper rolled her eyes and went to find a good spot to set up, while the rest of the boys (minus Stork) ran towards the sign up.

"Name?" Said the man at the table in a bored voice.

"Finn, with two N's."

"Aerrow, with two R's and Radarr with two R's too."

"Junko, with two… O's." Junko said, not wanting to feel left out.

"Dude, there's only one O in Junko."

Junko shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

(A/N: I got a new notebook! And it's pretty! Just though I'd let you all know. I mean, it kind of a good thing, cause now I can still write if I can't get to a computer. I found my old one, too. But it was getting full. Hehe, I bet you thought it was something important...)


	14. Sunny Side Up

It was early morning, and almost everyone was asleep. Piper was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, and Stork had joined her. Piper hummed cheerfully, relishing the silence.

"I hope you like your eggs sunny side up!" She chirped, placing a plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of Stork.

"I don't." The Merb muttered darkly, eyeing the fried eggs.

Piper however, didn't hear him as Finn, Aerrow and Junko had entered the kitchen. As she piled food onto the plates and handed them to the boys, Stork just kept looking down at his plate.

Stork noticed that the two fried eyes looked like eyes; creepy yellow eyes, watching him. The eyes of a hungry creature, no doubt infested with mindworms, peering at him hungrily, yellow eyes full of aggression. And it would no doubt, follow him, slinking behind him, disappearing into the shadows when he got suspicious, evading his traps. Then, it would leap, fangs and claws bared, ready to attack and rip the Merb to shreds, what was sure to be a long and painful death.

He flipped his eggs over and covered them in layers of bacon and pancakes, drowning them in syrup, grinning smugly. No evil eggs were going to get him.


	15. Try Something New

The silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud screech. As the Storm Hawks ran to the hangar bay, there were shouts of "Finn!" and several threats.

"Finn! If you don't stop playing that thing I'm going shove your head into-" Piper stopped in the hangar bay and stood in shocked silence. Stork and Junko exchanged a confused glance.

Then, Finn barged in. "Alright! Who touched the rock machine?"

Aerrow grinned sheepishly, putting the guitar back on its stand. "I've always wanted to try that."


	16. Falling Asleep

The night was silent apart from the quite hum of engines, and the air rushing past, when- "We've been flying forever!" Finn whined.

"It's been a long trip," Aerrow admitted ."But according to Piper's charts, we're just about there." He looked down at the map spread across his lap. He looked up, noticing a small green lump in the distance.

"We're here!" Junko exclaimed.

Aerrow put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Be quiet, they might hear us." He added, realizing that his small movement probably wouldn't be seen in the dark.

"Sorry." Junko whispered back, grinning sheepishly.

They landed on the Terra, still sitting on their bikes, in case they needed to make a quick get away.

Barely audible over the chirp of crickets, there was a crack. A small twig snapping, coming from the forest. Aerrow pulled out his blades, keeping them un-ignited to keep from being seen. He hopped off his bike silently, and crept towards the noise, beckoning for the others to follow.

Junko slipped off his bike, awfully silent for someone of his size.

Aerrow was tense, his finger ready to trigger his weapon, his muscles ready to spring. There was a loud crash behind him, and the skyknight found his weapon on, and himself facing back towards the bikes.

Finn was on the ground, looking like he had barely avoided being crushed by his bike, which had fallen over.

"My foot fell asleep." He moaned, massaging the leg.

* * *

(A/N: I know it's been a while, but school started and... well actually, I don't have a good excuse. I was just lazy and un-creative. But here's an update for you all, at last. I don't like this one very much, but at least I'm updating. I'm working on a Halloween Special which will probably be up later today, maybe in a few minutes if I write quickly. And a long overdue thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Thanks for making this my most popular story, with 70 reviews! From now on, I will try to update regularly.)


	17. Books

"Here you go, Suzy." Piper handed a big, heavy package to the Blizzarian.

Suzy lifted the heavy package to her ear and shook, frowning when there was no noise.

"Just open the darn gift!" Billy Rex urged.

"Alright, keep yer snowsuits on." Piper watched this with a grin as Suzy tore away at the colourful paper to reveal a thick book.

The Blizzarians looked puzzled, watching Suzy scan the title.

"Female Heroes of the Atmos." The skyknight read, looking slightly confused herself. Piper tried not to look disappointed, but this was clearly not the reaction she had hoped for.

Billy Rex broke the silence. "A bit of a …" He looked as if he were searching for the right word. " dull read, dontcha think?" He commented.

"It is thick." Agreed Finn, ignoring Piper's smouldering glare.

Suzy Lu scowled. "Thick books are plenty useful." She said in Piper's defence.

"Really?" Billy Rex challenged. "For what?"

"Reading…" The skyknight said. The others still didn't look impressed. She paused to think. "Target practice, fuel for a fire, bandages, hitting someone over the head." She looked pointedly at Billy Rex. "Books are plenty useful, dontcha know?"

Finn stifled a chuckle as Piper sighed.

"Some people just don't appreciate a good, boring read, eh?" The blonde whispered to Piper.


	18. Rumours

"Harrier?" The skyknight looked up to see one of the mechanics that looked after his skyride. "You okay?" The man asked, noticing Harrier seemed dejected.

"I don't know, Gregory." The Rex Guardian sighed. "I've been feeling…unsatisfactory." He explained.

"Like, not good enough?" Gregory seemed concerned.

"Maybe a little bit." Admitted Harrier. There was a moment of silence, then Harrier cleared his throat a bit. "But you won't… erm, tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it." The mechanic patted Harrier's armour in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. The skyknight sat up a little straighter and half-heartedly wiped the grease off where he'd been patted.

"Well, cheer up mate!" Gregory smiled and left Harrier sitting alone again.

*****

Harrier was feeling much better the next week; happier, and more fulfilled. He was once again strutting through the streets pompously, though followed by unusual whispers.

He wasn't sure what the commoners were muttering about, and he didn't particularly care to find out.

Suddenly, a lady threw herself into Harrier's arms. "Don't do it!" She wailed, holding him as tightly as she could. Harrier patted her awkwardly before pushing her away gently.

"Don't do what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you were g-g-going to q-q-quit!" She moaned. "B-b-because you- you thought you weren't g-good en-n-nough to be a R-Rex Guardian!"

"Now, don't be foolish, I will not be doing any such thing." Harrier proclaimed.

"Someone, however, will be losing their job." He added through clenched teeth.

* * *

(A/N: Finally, an update. I'm getting fed up with myself for not writing enough! But here you are, you voted, and Rex Guardians won, so here's my best shot! The poll is still up on my page so go vote for the characters to use in my next drabble(s)! You can pick three!)


End file.
